


home.

by anidris



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Other, little schlatt vibes, soft, technoblade being a big bro, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidris/pseuds/anidris
Summary: in which technoblade is a big brother not only to tommy, but to the little sister of a certain passed ram.
Relationships: Sibling Relationship - Relationship, father Figure - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	1. reading.

**Author's Note:**

> this is strictly smp based!!! no irl stuff here. lol.

the night air was cold, causing the young ram to tighten the cloak around their shoulders. small horns stuck through the fur-lined hood of the warm cloak, snow crunching under their boots as they neared the cabin that belonged to the one and only technoblade. sniffling from the cold, they kicked their boots against the wood of the stairs. making sure they wouldn't track snow into the warm cabin, they entered, letting the door close behind them. 

removing the cloak, it was seen now with chestnut locks and the ears of a ram on the side of her head, still adorned by baby fur. the budding of her horns as well. setting down her large axe, she removed the snow covered boots, setting them neatly alongside a pair of larger boots. shuffling quietly along the spruce floors, she picked up the large sweater she had found and threw it over her small frame, plopping down in front of the fireplace to warm her rosy features. 

heavy footsteps sounded through the cabin before the one and only technoblade emerged from the basement, holding a book in his hands. crimson hues landed on the small figure, before his monotone voice broke the crackling of the fire. 

"you were gone for days, kid. what were you doing?.." though his tone was as monotone as ever, there was a sense of care and concern, though he would never admit it. fluffy ears drooped at the question, knees tucked close to the ram's chest. "i was visiting his grave. that's all. i did some hunting, too." 

the answer relieved the anarchist. though the young ram was the little sister of an enemy, he couldn't leave a child all alone, to be hunted. so he took her in. "at least you're safe. did you see anyone?" to answer that, she simply gave a negative hum. 

a sigh escaped his tusks, and he moved his braided hair over his shoulder. 

"ben," techno sounded her name, to which she shifted her cocoa hues to the tall brother figure. sighing, he trotted over, and plopped his larger frame beside the ram, hues staring into the fire. "want me to read to you?" 

the question made the girl's ears perk up, a sparkle that was rarely seen tinting her optics. small tail wagging behind her, she gave a soft nod. techno simply gave the ram's locks a tousle, before opening his book. his monotone voice started, reading an ancient tale of a warrior and his sidekick. the fire crackling in the background and the sheer exhaustion the ram felt, with the other's monotone voice added onto it all.. lulled her to sleep. her head leant against his arm, the one she had found a home in, and a brother.. perhaps a father, figure in. 

noticing this, techno stopped reading, since he had only gotten a few pages in. a low sigh left him before he shifted himself to pick up the child into his arms, carrying her to the small room she had built for herself to let her rest. laying her down upon the bed, he settled his lavish cloak over her frame before leaving. 

all techno knew, was to protect this kid and tommy.. wherever he was.


	2. moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this once again, probably short chapter.

with a yawn, the ram awakened, sitting up in the bed she had made herself for this small room. tired cocoa hues peered down upon the cloak around her frame, noticing it as techno's. swinging her legs over the bed, she lifted herself up, stretching out her small limbs as she wrapped the cloak around her shoulders. said cloak dragged against the floor as she exited the room, large ears drooping a bit. 

"techno?" she called out, to which there was no response. scratching at her chestnut locks, she moved to hang the cloak up beside her smaller one. 

a proper introduction is deserved.. ben, a young ram known as penelope as well, though just referred to as ben most of the time. the little sister of schlatt, she's nothing but a child. after her brother passed, she had been hunted down, but found refuge with technoblade. techno was weary at first, but warmed to the young child, and took her in under his wing. 

helping her get her own weapons to teaching her the way's of the nether, she's almost his protégée. ben went from the former assistant to a president, to a fellow anarchist following under the blood god. 

but even a protégée has to eat, hence the ram now standing in front of a furnace, watching the steak cook. the cabin was quiet, other than the occasional wind outside, or the crackling of the fire. once the fire in the furnace died down, she was careful to get her food before wolfing it down. now what was there to do? 

and as if on cue, the front door of the cabin opened, and in walked the blade, freeing his hair of snow. he removed his cloak before removing his boots. crimson hues made contact with her cocoa ones, head tilting to the side. "your hair's a mess, ben. jesus fuckin' christ." he commented, making the child's ears droop. 

techno simply shook his head before leaving, coming back with a ribbon and a brush. "sit down, yeah? i'll fix it for you," pausing, he motioned towards a stool. "go ahead, kiddo." 

with that, the quiet ram shuffled towards the stool, climbing on top of it with little struggle, which the pig hybrid had to stifle a chuckle at. 

stepping behind her, he brought the brush to her tangled locks, starting at the bottom to ensure that he wouldn't hurt her scalp. "you're treatin' me like you're my dad." ben stated in a rather blunt manner, which the older rolled his eyes at. 

"sometimes i feel like it, you're a real trouble to care for." to which, they both shared a small laugh as techno continued to brush through her hair, being careful of her budding horns. "your horns have grown in, look at that." 

a small and goofy grin formed on her features, "yeah. they make me look all cool! now i can be intimidating like you!" 

"like me? gonna take some time to get as intimidating and cool as me, ben." techno responded with a small smile, beginning to braid her hair into braided pigtails. 

"whatever. i'm gonna become so scary that even you can't scare me!" she retorted with utmost confidence, and the latter only shook his head with a smile. 

as he finished up the braids, crimson hues glanced towards the wrapped weapon in the corner, the one he had gone out for in the first place. a netherite sword.. for ben, as a gift to start her training. tying her braids, he rested his hand on her shoulder. 

moving to grab the wrapped weapon, he rested it over his shoulder, "hey, kid.. i got you something while i was out." 

to that, fluffy ears perked up and the ram peered upon the wrapped gift.. though she couldn't quite understand what it could be. large hands settled it into her small arms, and she was hesitant to unwrap it. 

"what is it?.." 

"just open it." 

cocoa hues peering upon techno with utmost curiosity, a small hand began to unravel the cloth from the weapon, the beautiful midnight blade glinting in her optics. 

"no way.."


	3. a gift.

"no way.." the young ram muttered under her breath, admiring the blade as she stood, the cloth it had been wrapped in falling to the floor as she held it in both hands. it was still quite heavy to the small child.

"ehhhh..?" techno hummed, quirking an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest. "you like it?" he finally queried, giving her a small nudge with his elbow on her head, which snapped her from her fixation on the midnight blade. 

eyes sparkled as she gave a goofy grin, holding up the blade to see her reflection, "heck yeah!! its so cool, oh my gosh.. thank you so much, tech! oh, dream's gonna get his ASS KICKED." she chuckled menacingly, to which techno's eyes widened as he gave a small laugh. "language, kid. you have a bit of training to do before you can go against dream, yeah?" and to that, she gave a small pout, ears drooping slightly. "but hey," bending down to sling his arm around the child's shoulder, he waved his large hand in front of them. "we're gonna be powerful, and revolute against those shifty governments. you hear?" 

"heck yeah." ben grinned, gripping the sword in her small hands as she once again admired it. techno backed away from the child he had been caring for.. for god knows how long, it's been a while. he would be lying if he said he didn't see this kid as his own, he'd do anything to protect this kid. and tommy, of course.. wherever he was. 

"go get ready for the nether, yeah? you've got a chest full of stuff i've made you for it. you've also got a holder for your sword in the basement too." techno stated as he made his way to the kitchen, though ben called out. "wait! wait.. is the, um, is the nether scary?" 

crimson hues shifted to the child, an eyebrow quirking quizzically as he tilted his head. "what do you mean?" though, it finally hit him. 

"have you ever /been/ to the nether?" 

ben's ears simply drooped at this question, and she shook her head in response. "i was always doing paperwork or something, i never really got to go to the nether." 

that earned a soft sigh from techno, and he shook his head. "it's not going to be scary if you stay by me, okay kiddo? you'll be okay. promise you." 

"..alrighty, i believe you. you better keep that promise, or i get to eat a gapple." and with that, she quickly escaped to the basement to gather her things. 

landing from the ladder with a small 'umph', ben shuffled quietly into the basement, small hands moving to open a chest with a light grunt. inside the chest sat a few potions, a new cloak, which appeared to be fire proof, and a stack of ender pearls. quickly picking her boots from the door out of the basement, she put them on, tucking her pants into them before grabbing the cloak to fit over the white shirt she wore resembling techno's. taking her gloves as well, she pulled the hood over and let her budding horns stick through. the skull mask techno had helped her harvest was soon enough tied around her head. putting the potions and pearls in her pockets, she wrapped the holster for her sword over her cloak, sheathing her sword. 

oh boy, was she ready. 

quickly climbing the ladder, techno already seemingly ready with his skull mask similar to hers, but rather aged, over his eyes as well. he was decked out just as she was, though he couldn't forget his signature crown. his long pink hair was tied into a braid to prevent burning, but a few strands came over his shoulders. he'd wear his signature lavish cloak. 

"ready, kiddo?" techno questioned, twirling his blade in his hands before sheathing it. ben gave a quick nod with a small grin on her features. he nodded back to her, before exiting the cabin, keeping the door open for the child to enter into the chilled night, snow falling steadily from the sky. techno let the door close behind them before they quickly shuffled down the stairs, letting the cabin disappear behind them as they started off into the cold night to the nether portal.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short lol idk ?!??


End file.
